


What They Don't See, I Do

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: What Becomes Of Us [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Negan, Domineering Simon, Love, M/M, Spanking, Top Simon, rimmimg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Lucille, the vampire bat is gone. Negan's sad and Simon is there to pick up the pieces.





	What They Don't See, I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Just some much needed bottom Negan because there should be more!

Negan looked down at his shaky hands, he felt empty and dead inside. He had for some time but now it felt fuller and deeper like it was trying to strangle him. Dropping down to his knees he sobbed at the loss, that double edged sword trying to make him lose his straining sanity. She's gone, had been long gone but he had made her rise again but now she was lost, probably destroyed. The death now permanent.

Simon knew a knock on the door would result in no answer so he opened it quietly and his heart leapt in sadness at the man before him. Ruthless, evil, murderer. Those were just a few of the adjectives used to describe Negan but if you could peel back that thick layer of brutality there was a broken and gentle man underneath. “It wasn't her. It was a replacement that wasn't even close to the real thing.”

Negan heard the honest words cutting through his pain. “They hurt her.” He cried but Simon patted his head. “No cancer did.” Negan laughed at his stupid idea, wrapping a baseball bat in wire and causing anguish in Lucille's name. A woman who saved every stray puppy she met and kissed the boo boo off a fallen child, a stranger's knee. She was good, too good for him and he found his true match in a bat and tried to say it was her in every form.

“Get up!” He stammered at the command. “Now! Get your ass up!” Negan stood, the not actually cold air prickling his skin in goosebumps. “Strip and stand up straight!” It wasn't their usual situation but he found himself straightening his shoulders and stripping down. “That's good, real good.” Simon cooed and circled his nakedness, staring at his uninterested dick. Then he was behind him. It was too quiet and Negan wanted to fall down to his knees once more but cried out at a harsh slap to his ass. It was repeated in quick successions.

“That firm ass of yours looks like it deserves to be pink.” Negan shuddered at fingertips caressing up and down his cheeks, never prodding their way in. “Bend over!” Negan complied with no question. Simon inspected his light pink ass, Negan's hole still out of sight. He pushed that ass back, positioning it on the edge of the bed so he could get Negan's cock to hang down. “I do this until you leak.” Negan's breath left him for another reason and the swats of hands were pleasant but then a belt unbuckled and his ass was left untouched. The clasp jingled in Simon's hands and he could feel slick drip slowly down his dick. “Real nice.” Simon praised, a succession of leathered hits spanking his ass raw and his thoughts.

Negan's dick was hard and wet by the time Simon folded his belt up and teased it into his dry crack, nudging at his hole. “Think you deserve my dick?” Simon teased as he dribbled lube down Negan's ass. “Yes.” Negan answered when wet and thick fingers rubbed into him, breaching his tight hole. “I don't know, maybe I should just cum on your red ass.” Negan arched at one finger becoming two. “Would you take that? Me coming alone, marking you up and then tying you to the bed unattended?” Negan's slit oozed on the blanket. “Yes Simon, I’d take it.”

Negan looked back when Simon landed on the floor with a thud. “No peeking.” He earned a slap and moaned at the brief glimpse he received of Simon on his knees at his ass. Cool air hit his hole when Simon spread his cheeks wide and licked in. Wet, small laps teased the inside of his cheeks and then licked up his hole but never breached him. He shuddered at the massage to his rim with fingers, they teased but didn't prod. “I like that.” Simon marveled at a fat dollop of precum hitting the hardwood floor and he gathered it, rubbing it in with two fingers.

His personal seepage rubbed at his hole and he hollered when two fingers rubbed aggressively up his neglected walls suddenly. Simon pushed in and out smirking in delight at Negan's loud mouth only releasing moans as he excreted heavily onto the floor. “This ass is mine.” Simon affirmed and crooked his two embedded fingers to gain a howl. Negan panted at the constant onslaught to his prostate. Fingers that rubbed teasingly around his nub and then teased it directly. “Uhh, no.” Negan garbled when pads rubbed hard and unrelenting right onto the tense spot back and forth. His stomach pooled and tightened and he bit into the bed sheets when Simon grabbed the base of his dick. “Oh no you don't.” Simon spat and spanked his tender ass.

Warm hands held firmly onto his straining dick and he cried out when a dick rubbed up and down his cheeks. Simon grunted at slippery cheeks to his engorged dick and pressed his tip to a hot hole. He made Negan whimper, his slit oozing against a teased hole. He grabbed Negan's waist and slid in with one go, his dick suffocating in tight walls. “Please.” Negan begged but didn't know what he wanted. Hands squeezed at both sides of his sore ass to spread him further. Wet sounds squelched along with Negan's moans as Simon pulled almost all the way out and then back in. It was harsh in its drag but the lube made him feel comfortable as Simon took him from behind. His now pinned dick leaked and twitched at hard slaps to his ass. 

It hurt when Simon pulled out. “Climb up the bed, on your back.” He stared into Simon's intent eyes and spread out his legs to expose his glistening and gaping hole. A throaty rasp escaped Simon's lips as he sunk in hard. Negan stared at Simon, the man giving him pleasure right now. A man who was his equal in every way Lucille couldn't be. He moaned when his legs were spread wider and Simon pushed in excessively, his dick twitched at each hard thrust to his prostate but as he touched Simon's neck and held on the thrusts slowed to a sweet and gentle rock.

“They don't know you, what you do to keep us going. They don't have to but we will win this war. I'm with you every step Negan.” Simon stood up on his knees and soft hands held onto his widened knees. Negan watched Simon's hard cock slink in and out and he clenched down, savoring on Simon's grunts. When he started to be stroked slowly and saw Simon's dark eyes glaring him down he moaned out and looked down once more. At a dick dragging in him slowly and an evenly stroked cock and he straggled out a cry as he released and was stroked post orgasm with milky hands.

A thrust somehow sank deeper than before and he felt thick seed fill his walls and Simon stilled and then he sighed at two thrusts to his full hole before Simon pulled out. Simon watched Negan's hole expel his cum as he pulled out and he gathered it and rubbed it into his man's puffy hole. “Sleep Negan.” Simon kissed him once more before collapsing on top of him. Negan's dick and ass was caked with cum. Simon's lithe body covered him whole, soft snores filled his ears. The image flashed before him of the battle today and Daryl shooting Lucille out of his hands, Simon making him run for his life without picking her up. It didn't sting as much now. He doubted he could really win this war, the enemies ferocity as primal as his love once was for Lucille. He kissed Simon then closed his eyes. Letting the one he now loved breathe into his ear. The only wish upon his lips as he fell asleep were that if death claimed Simon please let him immediately join him to whatever destination came next.


End file.
